Who is Melody Gaspearo?
by musicalmonkey101
Summary: Harry and Draco Fall in love with the craziest new girl who just so happenes to be a fugitive. The boys then need to WORK TOGETHER to save her life from the under-minerious crew that call themselves flarigo co.


Love at first sight

Draco opened his eyes- still groggy from his nap- at the crack of dawn to hear rattling in the corridor.

He slowly walked only to trip on all of Crabbe's secret stash of chocolate bars. Goyl fluttered open his eyes and asked softly

"What are you doing in crabbe's chocolate?"

"Uh, I …I…..tripped."

"Smooth"

"Shut up Goyl….. I need to pee!" Draco lied as he stepped off the floor." And go back to bed."

"K" Goyl stammered. Draco continued to walk down the long stretch of hallway that seemed to go on forever.

He didn't notice it before but the floorboards creaked under his light footstep. He thought to himself, _life is hard. I can't keep quiet! By the time I reach the end of the hall, whatever is making that noise will be gone!_

He decided to start to Hop- step the rest of the way when a loud boom noise sounded behind him; loud as twenty-seven fog horns.

He spun around scrapping his heel on the chipped wood.

A serge of pain rippled through his left leg and the blood began to sprawl onto the floor.

"Goyl! What the hell! I told you to go back to bed and that I needed to pee!"

"Well…. It's just that…..how should I put this? Ah yes, your walking in slow motion."

"Oh." Draco said sheepishly." Thank you and DON'T follow me anymore. I got this."

Goyl cringed as he got off the pain inflicting floor.

Draco then slowly and silently opened the door to the Slitheren common room.

He gasped and his jaw dropped; there before him stood a girl: she was five foot seven, had chocolate brown hair with purple highlights.

Freckles running all across her nose looked like studded hearts with a curl at the edge of her face. She was skinny and was in her night gown.

The gown seemed to accent her beautiful stormy sea blue eyes. The morning sunlight looked dazzling against her flawless self.

Draco thought to himself: _how can anything be so perfect?_

"Hi." She said her voice sounded like angelic bells ringing to the harmony of her words.

"Hi." Draco said trying his best to sound manly.

"I'm the newest member of Slitheren! I was an over-night test because I am a fugitive in the muggle world."

"That's cool. I came here five years ago."

"Wow! So maybe you can show me around or teach me some - Oh My God! What happened to your foot!"

"In the hall some lunatic fell and when I turned around I cut it."

"Well not to burst your-Giggle- bubble but your foot has two HUGE bubbles filled with puss and the blood made the thickest river down the hall and that leads to your foot!"

Draco swiped the nearest napkin off the counter and bent down and mopped up the blood. She started to laugh when he realized he didn't know her name.

Draco stood up as straight as possible, put out his hand and said

"I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"

"Melody Gaspaero."

In the great hall Draco felt like he was floating and had this stupid grin that stretched across his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Crabbe asked

"Nothing. Why are you so sad?"

"Someone crushed half of my chocolate bars!"

Crabbe exploded all of his emotions about the smushed candy when Draco noticed Melody looking straight at him and was waving, he waved back.

Goyl and Crabbe were too busy arguing to notice. He glanced around to see Harry staring at him and looking back and forth between him and Melody.

He had the same stupid grin he had._ Oh no! I know that grin we have a problem._

In potions class Harry wouldn't stop staring at Melody.

Then Draco noticed that he wasn't doing his everyday scowl like somehow Melody had wiped it away.

"Harry Potter, PLEASE stop staring at our new student!" Snape hissed.

The class erupted with laughter all except one: Draco.

Melody's face started to turn into a sickly shade of red while the class had all eyes on her.

"MELODY!" Harry and Draco shouted in symphony.

She had collapsed on the ground. From behind you could see madam Pomfreey along with professor Dumbledore rushing in.

Together the two of them lifted her then tossed her flimsy body into the air then flashed her into the infirmary.

Harry and Draco flashed out without another word.

Melody was in her bed and mumbling new spells out loud. Harry and Draco simultaneously asked

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Patience it takes a while for the medicine to sink in."

Melody slowly hummed then after awhile she screamed and wouldn't stop until Madam Pomfreey gave her another dose. This continued on for hours until Melody opened her eyes.

She was surprised to see Harry there but she said hi to Draco.

"Hi. I'm Harry potter what's your name?"

"You're the boy who lived!" she said in astonishment" I'm Melody Gaspaero. Newest member of Slitheren."

The sun went down and the moon came up and all of the students one by one climbed into their common rooms.

Draco walked up to Melody and asked her:

"Will you go out with me?"


End file.
